extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Central Italy
General Information Catholic|tech_group = Western|government = Monarchy (until June 29, 1797) Revolutionary Republic (since June 29, 1797) |rank = Empire|tag = ITC|capital = Firenze (116)|culture = Tuscan (Latin)|development = Start: 173}} is a Catholic Tuscan monarchy located in the Emilia-Romagna, Tuscany and Central Italy areas, Italy region, of the Western Europe subcontinent; arising during 'The Victorian Era'. Emerging, gaining cores, from Catholic countries: , , and on December 8, 1859, the vassal of borders Catholic countries ( and southeast, northwest and north), the waters of Eastern Mediterranean area (Mediterranean region) east and the waters of the Western Mediterranean area (Mediterranean region) southwest. On June 29, 1797 the monarchy will reform into a revolutionary republic. , losing its cores, will be annexed by their overlord on March 22, 1860, and will never appear on the map for the rest of the timeline. See also: , , Decisions Construct the Kiel Canal * Requirement(s): ** Holsteen (1775) owned by country or its subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 10000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -10000.00 Ducats ** Province of Holsteen (1775) goes under the greats project of the Kiel canal Construct the Panama Canal * Requirement(s): ** Panama (835) owned by the country or a subject ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 30000.0 Ducats * Effect(s): ** Lose -30000.0 Ducats ** Starts the construction of the great project: Panama canal in the Panama (835) province Construct the Suez Canal * Requirement(s): ** These provinces are controlled by the country or country's subject(s): Dumyat (363) and as-Suways (2527) ** Is not a subject nation ** Administrative Technology at least 71 ** Have at least 20000.0 * Effect(s): ** Lose -20000.00 ** Starts the construction of the great project Suez canal in Dumyat (363) Form Italian Nation * Requirment(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** ** Culture Group is Latin ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 10 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Zena (101), Milano (104), Modena (106), Verona (108), Mantova (109), Firenze (116), Siena (117), Roma (118), and Ancona (119) * Effect(s): ** If country was part of the HRE (but not elector nor emperor) then: *** Emperor gains "Left Empire" opinion modifier of country ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on Region(s): Italy ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Roma (118) becomes the capital ** Can embrace Italian Ideas and Traditions Form Tuscany * Requirment(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Primary Culture is Tuscan ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** does NOT exist ** Own core province(s): Arezzo (3127), Firenze (116) and Pisa (115) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Siena (117) *** Own core province(s): Lucca (3126) * Effect(s): ** Country changes to ** Gain a permanent claim on provinces with Tuscan Primary Culture ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Tuscan Ideas and Traditions ** If the country was a Republic then: *** Government type changes to Monarchy *** Gain Feudal Monarchy government reform ** Gain 25 prestige Form the Holy Roman Empire * Requirement(s): ** HRE size is not 3 ** does not exist ** Religion is Catholic ** One of the following must be true: *** Is a Feudal Monarchy *** Is a Salic Monarchy ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns or vassal province(s): Roma (118) *** Has as a vassal ** Has 10 Cities ** Have at least 60 Legitimacy ** Roma (118) is not owned by: *** *** *** ** Is not under a Regency * Effect(s): ** If the country has: *** Has a female leader *** Emperor can be female ** Becomes an HRE elector ** Every owned province becomes part of the HRE ** Every country that is a subject of the country: *** Becomes an elector *** Every one of their provinces is now part of the HRE ** Every country that is Catholic: *** And is part of the culture group of the country or *** Is a neighbor and alliance/marriage with the country and *** Is not: **** **** **** **** Part of the British Isles Region *** Will be part of the HRE ** : *** Will no longer be an elector *** Ruler dies ** Jan Mayen (4148): *** Is not longer part of the HRE *** Is now uncolonized native land *** no longer has it as a core Italian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +10.0% Trade Efficiency ** +2.00 Yearly Papal Influence * Ambition: ** +1.00 Yearly Legitimacy, ** +0.50 Yearly Republican Tradition * Ideas: ** Italian Renaissance: *** -5.0% Idea Cost ** Italian Condottieri: *** +15.0% Mercenary Maintenance ** Italian Aristocracy: *** +5.0% Foreign spy detection *** +25.0% Hostile Core Creation Cost On Us ** Trace Italienne: *** +5.0% Fort Defense *** +10.0% Garrison Size ** High Renaissance Art & Architecture: *** +1.00 Yearly Prestige ** Italian Diplomacy: *** +10.0% Spy Network Construction *** +1 Diplomatic Relations ** Commedia dell'arte: *** +10.0% Stability Cost Modifier Category:Countries Category:Catholic countries Category:Tuscan countries Category:Revolutionary Republics Category:The Victorian Era Category:Western Europe countries Category:European countries Category:Latin countries Category:Western (Tech) Category:Monarchies Category:Empire (Rank)